Beginnings and Ends
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: Ugh, life's so hard. Friends in weird situations, and trouble around every corner. Discrimination and prejudice, and my parents. Don't get me started on my parents. About the life of a teen and how life is exceptionally hard being adopted by gay parents.DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. First Day

**A/N: Okay, this is a fic of thee next RENTHEAD generation! Of course our original RENTers are there, except they are more like paRENTers, get it? I got it. Okay setting is present time, but the original RENTers are like at the most 35. Hear me out! I just didn't want them to be old geezers in this fic so hear me out. Okay, oh and there is a cure for AIDS! There is one because I'm so flippin' magical.**

**J.L owns all, except all OC characters and plot, so that means J.L owns Collins, Benny, Angel, Mimi, Roger, Mark, Maureen, Joanne, and the concept of 1989.) **

The alarm sounds, blaring the monotonous, annoying beeping in my ear. I quickly slap the snooze button lazily. "Bryant! Time for your first day of school!" Mom sing-songs from downstairs. "Okay, okay." I grumble, putting the pillow over my head and trying to fall back to sleep. "Bryant Davis Schunard! Get dressed or you'll be late for school!" My Mom calls out again. "Don't make me get Collins on you!" she adds, but I ignore her, way too tired to try to comply. Wait did she say she was gonna get Dad on me? Oh no! My eyes shoot open as I hear my father's voice dripping with mischief. "Too late." I take the pillow off my head, just as my Dad sprays me with water with the Super Soaker he bought Kyle last year. I scream as the ice cold water soaks my undershirt and I fall out the bed. "Why is the water so -so cold?" I say shivering, my wet, dirty blonde hair partially covering my eyes. "Filled it with ice-water. Angel, er I mean your Mom warned ya. Now get dressed for school. It's Kyle's turn." My Dad says as he chuckles and heads down the hall to Kyle's room. Seconds later, yells of protest, and thumping ensues, followed by my Dad's booming laugh.

I get dressed in a blue graphic tee and jeans with a leather jacket and head downstairs. I see Mom already there, cooking breakfast. "You're finally awake huh, Bryant?" Mom says as she turns around to look at me. "Collins got you with the Super Soaker again? I told him to wake you guys up, not to give you a shower in bed. Your hair is all wet. Here let me fix it for you." God, I love it when Mom fixes my hair, she's perfect. My hair is my pride, long and wavy and perfect. Mom fixes it into a ponytail, which I love, and tells me to help set the table. I pour glasses of OJ for me, Mom, Dad, and Kyle, while pouring a glass of milk for Lisa, who comes into the kitchen asleep and dressed laying over Dad's shoulder as he comes in with a suit on. Oh yeah, first day of school, means first day of work for him. Kyle comes in last, wearing a striped shirt and khaki cargo shorts on, his dark still wet dripping on his shirt. Everybody sits down and Mom lays out food in front of us. "For my two vegetarians," she hands me and Dad our veggie omlettes. "For my big eater, who needs to dry his hair," she hands Kyle a plate with eggs, toast, and bacon, to which me and Dad make a playful disgusted face at it and Kyle rolls his eyes at. "And my little sweetheart, your favorite." She hand Lisa a bowl of oatmeal which she takes a spoonful and shoves it into her mouth. Mom sits down with a blueberry muffin. "That's all you're eafing?" I ask, stuffing a huge piece of omlette into my mouth. "Yes, a lady has to keep her figure, and gentlemen don't talk with their mouths full." I swallow. "Okay. This is really good, Mom." I say stuffing my mouth with another bulging piece. "Yeah, tis is really good Ang, as ushual." Dad says doing the same thing I just did. "Collins, you're just as bad as Bryant." "No, he only learns from the best." Dad says smiling only to receive a kick in the shin from Mom from under the table. Dad flinches, and tears forming in his eyes. "What did you say Collins?" Mom said, questioning his judgment. "I- I mean, that uh, that bad to do. Guys, and Lisa, don't talk with your mouth full." Dad looks down at his plate and mumbles "Unless you want to get hit in the shins with stiletto heels." I look down at my food and look away from Mom, so she doesn't see me silently laughing at Mom and Dad's banter.

We finish our food, and its soon time for me and Kyle to go to school, while Dad goes to work. "Ang don't tie it so tight! I can't breathe!" Dad complains dramatically as Mom ties his tie for him. "Oh hush you big baby." "You're my baby," Dad counters as he kisses Mom. "Go, or all of you guys are going to be late. Bryant, you have your phone?" Mom asks. "Yep." "Money?" ""Forty bucks between me and Kyle." "Good. Don't spend it all. And you know to go pick up Lisa from Daycare, then go to Uncle Roger's and Aunt Mimi- chica's place after school right? Me and your Dad have our treatment today, so we won't get back til really late." "Yep, I know the drill." I say as I grab my bookbag and laptop. "Bye Mom!" I yell out as we leave the house.

We walk for a good tem minutes before Kyle blurts out "Are you scared? I mean about today?" I look at him and sigh a little. "Yeah kinda. I'm just gonna try and ignore kids ya know? They hopefully forgotten about us in general, I mean except our friends." "Bry, no one's gonna forget that we're a bunch of adopted multi racial kids who have gay parents." "Geez Sherlock, duh I know, but I've dealt with it, so can you. And the're Mom and Dad, not homosexuals. We have people who love us Kyo, and that's enough, that's all that matters. Look on the bight side, we got a home, food, and people who love us. Our friends and our Aunts and Uncles and cousins we got all of them. I'm no longer that abused orphan child, and you are no longer that homeless Asian boy on the street panhandling for money. Be grateful dude." I never said I wasn't grateful, heck I'd be dead right now if Mom and Dad hadn't found me. But I was just saying, but those people aren't really our Uncles and Aunts, they're Mom and Dad's friends." "Geez, you're a bubble popper aren't you?" I ask Kyle as we approach the school. "Nope, I just state out the obvious." "A little too bluntly, Kyle." I say looking at him. "Try not to beat anybody up, Kyle." I say walking off towards the gate. "I should be warning you Bryant, you're the one with the temper." I laugh as I see Kyle meet up with his friends.


	2. Fight

I walk inside the school and realize this is gonna be a lot harder than I thought. Already I receive glares and looks of disgust, but I try to ignore them. I hate this fucking school. I see my friends at the end of the hall and I run towards them, can't wait to retell my experiences at vacation. I see them all there talking against the blue lockers, once I reach them, I'll be okay. I fell someone's boot "accidentally" trip me and I fall straight to the floor. I see it's no other than Cally, my sworn enemy. "Eating dirt, fag boy? Or did your Dad and Dad teach you that?" He sneers. "Nah, they just taught me how to beat lil pussy eaters like you." I snarl back. I yelp in pain as he pulls my head up by my glorious hair, "Whatz you say, faggot?" He spits in my hair. "Oh hell no! Did you just spit your fungal infested spit in my hair!" I yell at him. "What ya gonna do about it?" He spit in my face, spraying his disgusting morning breath all over my face. "I'M A KILL YOU THAT'S WHAT!" I punch him in his face and he punches me on my lip and I feel it bust, I punch him again and I pull him to the floor strangling him…

Taryn's Perspective

"Yeah, and that's how I got five-thousand bucks." I say concluding my story of my vacation. "Cool, then again you are a good skateboarder, Taryn. I'm surprised you got that video deal. You're gonna share that money right?" Brittany compliments me. "Thanks. I know,and no I'm not gonna share, I'm buying me a crappy pick up truck, but I almost broke my arm doing a inward 360 heelflip to a nose manual and then to a frontslide grind. Where's Bryant?" I pull out my phone and start texting him. 'Dude, where the hell are you?' I send the message and put up my phone. "Dude, no one knows what you're talking about." Alex says flipping his emo red hair. "Oh, well it's when you go off a quarter pipe and-"

"I'MA KILL YOU THAT'S WHAT!" a scream fills the hall way followed by screams, hoots, boos, and chanting.

"I think I know where Bryant's at." Alex says as he spins me around as we see Cally, the fat bastard, and Bryant fighting, rolling on the floor. "Aw, jeez man, you couldn't wait until the second day to start up a fight?" Asku barrels through me and heads straight for the fight. "Oh shit, Cally and Bryant are in trouble. I wanna see this" Brianna says walking after our gentle Native American. I follow, and Alex sulks behind me, keeping pace.

"I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU YOU FAGGOT! YOUR DADS TOO!" Cally yells at Bryant, straddling Bryant and punching his face. Bryant spits out blood, and smirks at Cally. "You call me a fag, but look at who's straddlin' my dick! Take that back what you said about my parents or you'll regret it!" Bryant head butts Cally causing him to scream in pain and roll off of Bryant while Bryant rubs his forehead, spit out more blood, and charge into Cally causing both of them to crash into the lockers. Bryant knees Cally in the gut and slams his palms into Cally's chest causing Cally's lungs to release air. Cally recovers and slams Bryant's head into the lockers, and Bryant falls. Cally is about to hit Bryant again but Asku pushes him away, causing Cally to fly about four feet away. Bryant charges towards Cally, but Asku pushes him just like he did Cally, only lighter, but that doesn't help as Bryant flies into my arms, both of us tumbling down. "QUIT FIGHTING!" Asku yells, his accent prominent. Then a teacher comes in the hall, "What is all this racket?" Mr. Balding looks at the scene, both Bryant and Cally near passing out, but due to the damage, Bryant was obviously the winner. He looks at the floor, with blood on it, and yells "Someone carry these two idiots to the principal's office!" He leaves. Wow, he's gonna make us kids do all the work. Me and Alex carry Bryant. Asku simply and calmly grabs Cally by his shirt collar and literally drags him to the principal's office.

Kyle's Perspective

I think Bryant was right. It seems everyone kinda forgot. And I couldn't have been happier. This was going to be a good sophomore year. I was talking to DeAngelo, who was telling me how sucky of a summer he had. "Yeah, my parents didn't even let me go outside. So I was in my room playing X-Box360 all 3 months I was out." "Yeah but DeAngelo! You are like rich! I wish I had an X-Box 360! All I have is a PS2 and my brother Bryant has the original X-Box. If you wanted me to come over, I could've." "When? When you were in Ontario surfing?" he says curtly. "We were only there for two weeks dude, and I was with my Aunts and Uncles and cousins too, that's the only reason we were really able to go." "Yeah, but you even spend time with your family. As hectic as you're Dad and Mom's schedule is they always made time for you. My parents don't do shit, and they still don't pay me no mind." "Dude, I'm sorry. But I'm sure my 'rents wouldn't mind if you came over sometime ya know? It's fun to have someone other than my cousins and my brother's friends at the house. You and Techie are like my only friends." I sat patting him on the back. "Yeah, the lonely rich kid, and the geeky electronic genius. Yep we're a trio, the rich kid, the geek, and the prankster." Some one pokes me hard in my back and I turn around to see some balding teacher looking down at me. "You need to come to the principal's office young Schunard." "What did I do? I ain't do nothing!" "You didn't but your brother did, he knocked a boy almost unconscious. Same to him. Come with me." He grabs me by my arm, but I snatch my arm away. "I can walk on my own, I don't need you escorting me." I run down the halls to the very familiar principal's office…

**That's it for chapter 2! I know it's a little short but hear me out! More is to come.**

**If you wanna see what everybody looks like I have links and info in my profile. Please review if you see this. And give me suggestions, concerns, or cookies please.**


	3. Office

Alex's Perspective

I sit on the floor next to Bryant's legs, and desperately try to calm him down. Kyle leaves the office after being sent here for some apparent reason, whispering something in Bryant's ear before leaving. What ever it was only made Bryant's temper calm down temporarily before it again flared up.

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him Alex! I swear to the Almighty God I'm gonna! I'm so tired of him dissing me and my parents. Why can't they just get over it! He did it last year too! And every time I beat his ass. Why doesn't my reputation as if-you-talk-about-my-parents-I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass- attitude not apply to him! That's it I AM gonna kill him!" Bryant stands up, but I put my hand on his knee, telling him to sit back down. Currently I was pretty scared he might go on a rampage. "Bry, Bryant, chill. We don't need you killing anybody right now, though it would be nice to see Cally's corpse but you can't because 1, not that its bad, but I don't wanna visit you in a detention center and 2, what would your Mom think?" "Shit you're right! She's gonna kill me! First day of school and I'm already in the principal's office. I'm dead right now as it is." Bryant groaned. "It's okay, I'll explain to her, I think she likes me. I mean me and Asku are the ones who keeps you somewhat sane at school." I smirk a little, and I see Asku braiding his hair. "Asku why did you start braiding your hair? You never did before." "I do it because everybody started calling me a Quileute boy from Twilight. Which isn't very nice." He says casually. "Asku?" Taryn asks him, who was in a chair filling out a stupid statement. "Yeah?" "Does anything bother you?" "Not really, except when people fight and say derogatory language, I can't stand violence, but that doesn't mean I can't protect myself. I tend to handle my anger through other means." "Like what?" "Walking in the woods, and stuff, the park, anywhere with a lot of nature, and not a lot of people." "Wow, you really live by your name, don't ya Asku?" "Shut up." Asku lightly pushes Taryn, and Taryn falls backwards in the chair with a loud thunk and a groan. That's what he gets for trying to balance a chair on two legs. I chuckle. I turn back to Bryant who's holding his head. "What's wrong?" "My head's killing me, I think that locker had something to do with it." "Or the fact that you were punched several times in the face, and then face-planted with a locker." Taryn adds jokingly. I pull out several little pouches of pills. I pull a little white pill and hand it to Bryant. "Alex, I'm not into drugs man." He groaned. "It's not _**those**_ pills man, this is just freaking aspirin." "How can you tell?" "Dude, I can tell which is which without even tasting it. I can tell by the feel of it, the lettering on the pill, and the size. This is just plain aspirin, dude, I wouldn't be giving you any of my supply unless you asked for it." Bryant takes the pill and swallows it. "Ok, thanks Alex, but you should stop." Uh huh. Sure. Like I'm gonna do that. "Dude, I'm gonna call your Mom. Tell her what happened." "NO! Why the hell would you do that?" Bryant asks me accusingly. "What? Act like this and pitiful, so she actually takes pity on you, from the concerned call of you best friend, or let the principal call and all hell breaks loose. Which one is better on your part?" I ask him sarcastically. He ponders a little, while I pull out my phone, waiting. "Yeah you're right. Go ahead."

"Now watch as I, Alex, the most disturbed and emotionally unstable boy, make a phone call." I say dramatically, flicking my red hair to one side. I dial Ms. Schunard, and soon she picks up.

"Hello?" comes in Ms. Schunard's cheery, high pitched voice.

"Ms- Ms. Schunard? This, this is Alex. Bryant's friend." I say, letting my voice sound ragged and distressed.

"What's wrong sweetie? Why are you calling me in the middle of school?"

I cry a little, a tear slipping out of my eye. "Bryant's hurt. I don't know what to do. I- I just-"

"Whoa, sweetie. Calm down, what happened to Bryant?" Ms. Schunard says worriedly.

"He was just, just coming to school and, and Cally beat him up for no reason. I was so scared and, I couldn't do anything." I sniffled into the phone, and another tear slipped from my eye.

"Bryant was beaten up?" Ms. Schunard said angrily. Wow, I would hate to be Cally right now. Might as well make it worse for him.

"Yeah, and he made Bryant spit out blood. He's just a mean guy, Ms. Schunard. I don't know what to do? Can you come to the school and check up on him. He just keeps saying he wants his mommy." I hear Taryn and Asku snicker, while Bryant whispers "Asshole, emo drama king"

"Okay, tell him that his mommy will be there in twenty-minutes."

"Thank- thank you Ms. Schunard."

The line goes dead and I hang up the phone. I turn around to find all of them staring at me. "What?" "How are you able to cry crocodile tears so fast. It was so believable, I thought about being concerned for Bryant." "They weren't fake tears. That's just how I am." "Sure. What ever, but good job. What did Mom say?" Bryant asked me. I went over to the desk and pulled out a couple tissues from the kleenex box and wiped under my eyes, no doubt my eyeliner has run. I wipe under my eyes, and apply new bold streaks of eyeliner. "What did she say, Mr. Make up?" "She said to tell you that mommy will be here in twenty minutes." Taryn bursts out laughing. Asku merely chuckles and I smirk at how red Bryant's face has gotten. "Shut up." I flip my hair to one side again. "Dude you flip your hair way to much." Taryn comments. "It's a habit." I say plainly. "Is being emo, and flipping your hair a habit?" He says. "No. Is being a skateboarder and breaking 12 bones in one semester a habit?" I countered, offended. "No." "Exactly, that's just how I am, so shut it and deal with it." "Sorry Alex. Yo Asku, what are you doing?" Taryn turns to Asku who was muttering some weird words under his breath. Asku finishes and simply replies, "I was saying tribal chants for reassurance and peace and comfort." "Oookay, you just keep on doing that. What time is it? Lunch time? Didn't we spend like the whole day here in the principal's office?" Taryn says, checking his watch. "You stayed in here, even after the principal said you could leave. Me and Asku were requested to stay, to calm down Bryant, so he wouldn't go in the other room and beat the shit out of Cally again." I said to him, looking at Taryn like he was stupid. "Oh yeah, well there's only what? Three hours left of school? I think I'm going to bail." "What are you going to do?" Asku says looking up at him, watching him grab his statement, which he had started to scribble on and throw it in the trash. "To get high, then, oh I don't know buy more pot, and then skateboard some, and then meet you guys and Brianna and Jaime at the Life Café at 6." "Wait how do you know if we are even going?" I ask him. "Because I just told you guys to. Later." Taryn leaves out the door just as Ms. Schunard enters the room…

A/N: Okay know this chapter was indeed short but longer than what I expected. REVIEW! What do you think about my developing characters? REVIEW or PM me if you want to collab with me!


End file.
